The invention relates to a process for preparing metal organopolyphosphates which advantageously permits formation of coordination polymers having essentially any desired ratio of metal to phosphorus. The process has been found to allow more rapid production of metal organopolyphosphate coordination complexes than has heretofore been obtainable.
It has been known to react alkanols with phosphorus pentoxide in a slurry with a hydrocarbon solvent in order to produce improved extractants for metal ore values. Such a process is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,866,680 and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,947,774.